


First Kiss of the Year

by anomalous_species_of_terror



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalous_species_of_terror/pseuds/anomalous_species_of_terror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a little depressed, memories of Lisa and Ben weighing down his New Year's Eve. He didn't realize that all he needed to feel better was a blue-eyed angel in a worn old trenchcoat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a masterpiece, by far. It's just a little drabble I scribbled down on New Year's Eve and posted on tumblr. I figured I'd post it, so here you go. Sorry for the lack of quality writing; like I said, it isn't much.

It was the simplest thing, really.

He was standing in a grocery store on New Year’s Eve, replenishing their rock salt supply after their last hunt. He was cutting through smaller aisles to avoid the more crowded central lanes when he glanced at the products beside him. There was a shelf of empty photo albums a little below eye level. One in particular caught his eye, smooth and black with a stock photo in the cover slot. A man and woman posed with an adolescent boy, not quite authentic in their paid happiness.

It was a bit of a surprise when he found himself staring at that little family. Then again, it shouldn’t have been. Reminders of Lisa and Ben popped up every once in a while, though he tried his best to avoid them. No sense dwelling on the past, Dean always rationalized.

That was why it didn’t make sense that he was standing in the store, now holding the album in front of him. Despite the ache in his chest, the corner of his mouth twisted upwards as he reflected on the year that he was out. It had been a good year, he couldn’t deny - but it hadn’t been right, he thought bitterly. He wasn’t allowed that type of life.

He stared at that family, waiting for their happiness to change. That’s what always happened, wasn’t it? Nothing good lasts.

He shook his head. This was ridiculous. He tossed the album back onto the shelf and moved on, finding what he came for and leaving as quickly as possible.

Sam had walked to the ABC store to get them some beer, so the motel room was empty and dark as he walked in. He sighed, dropping the room and car keys onto the counter and leaving the grocery bag on the table. He paused as the door closed behind him, running a hand over his weary face.

“Dean?”

His startled jump was understandable. He switched on the light and turned to see Castiel standing a couple of feet away, head tilted to the side as usual, concerned expression etched in his face.

“You remember me telling you not to do that?” He huffed, more surprise than actual frustration in the action.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” He seemed sincere. “Are you alright?”

“What?”

“You appear to be in some emotional distress. Are you alright?” He repeated. The angel’s air was less businesslike than usual, more -

Well, more human.

“Yeah,” Dean replied finally, sighing a bit more softly this time. “I’m just tired.”

Cas hesitated. Dean waited to see if he was going to speak.

Eventually he nodded, as though determining what exactly to say. “If you wish to confide in someone, I am available.”

Dean was confused. “What’s this about, Cas?”

“I know something is bothering you, Dean, and I wish to help. However…” he trailed off, looking at his scuffed shoes. “If you feel I am interfering, I will leave.”

Dean stopped for a moment and looked at the scene. There was no way their friendship should have survived, what with everything they had gone through, and yet here they both were. Here was Castiel, not just an angel of the Lord, but an imperfect creation. He could be anywhere in the universe with barely a thought, but he chose to be here, in this dim, cramped motel room, because that’s where Dean was. Because he knew something was wrong and he wanted to help, but didn’t quite know how.

It occurred to the hunter that Cas had changed a lot since they met, and definitely for the better. He took a moment to appreciate that Cas was shifting from one foot to the other, still staring at the carpet, because he didn’t know what was bothering Dean or how to fix it. Seeing the concern prevalent in the angel’s countenance reminded him not to dwell on the past if it meant missing the future.

Dean found himself smiling, a genuine, soft expression of unadulterated affection for the child-like man before him. This was something he didn’t want to miss out on.

Without thought or hesitation, Dean took three steps forward and closed the space between them before firmly pressing his lips to Cas’. It was simple and chaste, neither of which was common for him, and it couldn’t have lasted more than a few seconds. When he pulled back, Cas’ blue eyes gently opened, confusion apparent in their hue. Dean was still smiling, same as before.

It didn’t feel like a impulsive decision. It felt like something Dean had considered for a long time without realizing. It felt like something he had always wanted to do. It felt right.

But in hindsight, it probably was an impulse.

“Thank you, Cas,” the hunter said quietly. “I feel better already.”

There was a moment of silence in which Dean did the staring and Cas searched for an appropriate reaction. The irony of the reversed roles was lost on the latter.

The silence was broken by the sound of a key in the lock. Sam entered after a moment, his face lighting up at the sight of his friend. He called out a greeting before setting down the brown paper bag. Dean gave Castiel one last glance with a smile before turning to help his brother. They didn’t have to figure out where this left them right now, but the new year promised changes. In Dean’s opinion, they sounded pretty good.

And standing there still, lips tingling with the feeling of Dean, Cas smiled.


End file.
